Confessed, Jamie's POV
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: Jamie's POV of his conversation with Wanda when she tells him that Melanie is still alive. This is my first Host fanfiction, so please no flames. COMPLETED.


I sighed exasperatedly as my Uncle Jeb snored across the room from me for what was probably the thousandth time. He tells me to "go to bed, it's late", and then he snores so loud I can't hear myself think? Something about that just doesn't make sense. I like Wanda, she's really nice, but I miss Melanie a lot. Jeb and I talked earlier when we were walking and he said that he thought Melanie was alive, trapped in her body, which was now Wanda's body. Across the room, Jeb snored again and I had had enough. If I shared a room with Doc, I could tolerate his snores just fine, but Jeb's were loud and obnoxious. Careful not to wake Jeb, I stood and picked up my pillow and my mat, and headed over to Wanda's room, which had been mine and Jared's room before he left. Doc, who was snoring softly, didn't wake when I crept past him. Unlike Jeb, he could wake if a drop of water fell through the crack of the ceiling and fell on the ground.

I opened Wanda's door and slid in, then closed the door again. I went over to Wanda, who was deeply asleep, and shook her gently. "Wanda?" Her eyes flew open and she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. My heart jumped into my throat, if she screamed everyone would hear her, even Jeb, who would still be asleep if a monsoon came through here. "Shh, it's just me," I whispered. I threw my pillow and mat onto the floor and sat down on the bed. "Sorry, I guess that was pretty stupid. I was trying not to wake Doc-I didn't even think how I would scare you. You okay?" I patted her ankle, trying to calm her.

"Sure," she panted, gasping for breath.

"Sorry," I apologized again, feeling like apologizing once hadn't been enough.

"What are you doing here, Jamie?" asked Wanda. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"That's why I'm here," I informed her. "Uncle Jeb was snoring like you wouldn't believe. I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Don't you usually sleep with Jeb?"

"No, I usually sleep with Jared," I admitted, and got off the bed to untie my mat. "He doesn't snore. But you know that."

"Why don't you sleep in Jared's room then?" she asked next. "Are you afraid to sleep alone?" Her question irritated me, I was fourteen, of course I wasn't afraid to sleep alone.

"Afraid," I snorted. "No. This is Jared's room. And mine."

"What?" Wanda gasped, and I grinned. That was just how I thought she'd react. "Jeb put me in Jared's room?"

"It's my room, too," I pointed out. "And I told Jeb you could have it."

"Jared will be furious," Wanda hissed.

"I can do what I want with my room," I declared, biting my lip softly. Why should Jared know Wanda slept in our room? "We won't tell him. He doesn't have to know."

"Good idea."

"You don't mind if I sleep in here, do you?" I asked suddenly. Maybe she liked sleeping alone. But if Jeb's theory was true, if Mel was still inside her body, still alive, Wanda was never really alone. "Uncle Jeb's really loud."

"No, _I_ don't mind," Wanda answered. "But Jamie, I don't think you should."

I frowned. I was hurt, but I struggled to keep it inside. "Why not?" I demanded.

"Because it's not safe," she replied. "Sometimes people come looking for me at night."

I widened my eyes. These people didn't even know Wanda! I would be willing to bet that if they talked to her for five minutes, really got a change to know her, they wouldn't hate her anymore. "They do?"

"Jared always had the gun-they went away," she added quickly.

"Who?"

"I don't know-Kyle sometimes," Wanda admitted. "But there are surely others who are still here." I nodded.

"All the more reason why I should stay," I decided. "Doc might need help."

"Jamie-" she began, but I cut her off.

"I'm not a kid, Wanda," I snapped. "I can take care of myself."

"At least take the bed," she offered. "I'll sleep on the floor. It's your room."

"That's not right," I objected. "You're the guest."

She snorted. "Ha. No, the bed is yours."

"No way." I laid down on the mat before she could stop me, proud I had won the argument. "You can use my pillow," I offered, patting the one beside me. "You don't need to scrunch up at the bottom there."

She sighed, but crawled to the headboard anyway. "That's right," I said. "Now could you throw me Jared's?" She stopped, I could tell she was about to make a move for my pillow. Before she got the chance I lunged for hers and went back to my mat, then laid down and tried to fall asleep. "Doc has a nice snore, doesn't he?" I mumbled after a while, wondering if Wanda was still asleep.

"It won't keep you up."

"You tired?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," was all I could think to say. I fell silent, lost for words. Maybe I could ask her now, if I didn't I would surely regret it in the morning, and then I would have to wait until we got another moment alone. I don't think I _could_ wait. "If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?" I made myself ask.

"I don't know everything..." She trailed off.

"You would know this," I told her. "When we were walking...me and Jeb...he was telling me some things. Things he thought, but I don't know if he's right." I began to get nervous. I took a deep breath and calmed myself, _forcing _myself to go on. "Uncle Jeb thinks that Melanie might still be alive. Inside there with you, I mean."

She didn't respond, and I wondered if she'd fallen asleep.

"I didn't know that could happen. Does that happen?" Still, no answer. She was probably asleep, but I needed to know. "Does it, Wanda?" The thought of my older sister in Wanda's head trying to reach out to me, to Jared, to Uncle Jeb, but couldn't, broke my heart. I at least needed to know. I felt a lump form in my throat and tears streamed down my face before I could stop them. "Why won't you answer me?" I buried my face in my pillow, I was strong, I didn't need to cry. And if Mel really was in there, I didn't want to make her upset. Wanda got off her bed and embraced me, and I buried my face in her neck and sobbed. I liked Wanda, honestly, but I missed my sister. I wanted her back, I wanted her to really be here.

"Is Melanie still alive, Wanda? Please?"

Still, she didn't answer, and anger began to fill me.

"She promised she would come back, didn't she?" Wanda whispered. "Would Melanie break a promise to you?"

Melanie was _here_. My sister was right next to me. She was _alive. _I felt like I was going to explode from happiness, which didn't make sense, because one minute I was crying and angry and then the next I was happy. But I didn't care. I threw my arms around Wanda's-Melanie's-waist and hugged her tightly. "Love you, Mel."

"She loves you too," Wanda said. "She's so happy that you're here and safe."

"Is everybody like that?" I whispered after a long time. "Does everybody stay?"

"No," Wanda said. She sounded sad. "No. Melanie is special."

"She's strong and brave," I added.

"Very."

"Do you think…" I sniffled. I had been wondering this for a while. "Do you think that maybe Dad is still there, too?"

"No, Jamie," she replied. "No, I don't think so. Not like Melanie is."

"Why?" I asked, disappointed.

"Because he brought the Seekers looking for you," Wanda said. "Well, the soul inside him did. Your father wouldn't have let that happen if he were still there. Your sister never let me see where the cabin was-she didn't even let me know that you existed for the longest time. She didn't bring my here until she was sure that I wouldn't hurt you."

I was touched. Melanie fought so hard to keep Wanda away from me when she thought she would hurt me. I smiled. "Wow," I said, awed.

"Yes, she's very strong," Wanda whispered into my ear.

Her voice was so low that I barely heard what she had been saying. That was when I realized Doc had stopped snoring, and I looked at the dark hallway. "Why would you do that?" I asked. "Not hurt us? Isn't that what you want?"

"No," she said, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Why?"

"Your sister and I have…spent a lot of time together," she answered. "She shared you with me. And…I started to…love you too."

I smiled. "And Jared, too?"

"Of course I don't want anything to hurt Jared, either," Wanda admitted.

"He hates you," I commented.

Wanda sighed. "Yes," she agreed. "Everyone does. I can't blame them."

"Jeb doesn't," I pointed out. "And I don't."

"You might, after you think about it more," she objected.

I was horrified by the idea of hating Wanda, no matter how much I wanted my sister back. I couldn't bring myself to blame her. "But you weren't even here when they took over," I protested. "You didn't pick my dad or my mom or Melanie. You were in outer space then, right?" "Yes, but I am what I am, Jamie," she said. "I did what souls do. I've had many hosts before Melanie, and nothing's stopped me from…taking lives. Again and again. It's how I live."

"Does Melanie hate you?" I asked.

I saw her hesitate. "Not as much as she used to," she finally decided. "She says she doesn't hate me at all anymore."

_Oh_, I thought. _Good. _"How…how is she?" I asked next.

"She's happy to be here," Wanda informed me. "She's so happy to see you. She doesn't even care that they're going to kill us."

_What?! _"They can't! Not if Mel's still alive!" I gasped, panic filling me. My sister, they can't kill my sister!

"They won't believe that, Jamie," Wanda whispered. "They'll think I'm lying to trick you. They'll just want to kill me more if you tell them that. Only Seekers lie."

I shuddered. Thinking of Seekers made me sick. I hated them. They were the reason Mel was trapped, the reason we had to hide here. "But you're not lying," I said. "I know it."

She shrugged.

"I won't let them kill her," I promised, determined to keep my sister alive when she had no control of it anymore.

"Jared will think of something," I concluded. "He always does."

"Jared won't believe you, either," Wanda pointed out. "He'll be the angriest of them all."

"Even if he doesn't believe it, he'll protect her," I insisted. I couldn't bear to think he'd kill Wanda, and Melanie if she was still in there. "Just in case."

"We'll see."


End file.
